Positron emission tomography (PET) is a powerful diagnostic imaging technique with application in a number of clinical areas. However, PET currently is often relegated to a research role due to its dependence upon in-house cyclotrons for radioisotope production with resultant high cost and complex regulatory issues. To circumvent these problems Proportional Technologies, Inc. (PTI) has designed a commercially practical and economical 62Zn/62Cu generator system capable of supporting PET radiopharmaceutical production in the absence of a hospital-based cyclotron. The objective of this project is the commercial development of a copper-62 radiopharmaceutical, 62Cu-n-PrTS, that shows promise for use in quantitative assessment of regional myocardial perfusion with PET. The project is being pursued as a collaborative effort between PTI and the Purdue University School of Pharmacy. The Purdue group will evaluate the performance of the new PTI modular 62Zn/62Cu radionuclide generator system and will then develop a remote system for routine, repetitive synthesis of 62Cu-n-PrTS using the PTI generator eluate. Following demonstration of reliable remote system performance, PTI will investigate adaptation of the system design for further commercial development. Preparation will also be made for development of a physician-sponsored investigational new drug application for 62Cu-n-PrTS in Phase II of this project. Animal data will be obtained to allow calculation of radiation dosimetry estimates for 62Cu-n-PrTS. In addition, a bulk sample of Cu-n-PrTS will be synthesized and purified for use in the toxicology studies that will he needed at the beginning of Phase II. Successful commercial development of the PTI modular 62Zn/2Cu generator and 62Cu-n-PrTS would facilitate widespread economical use of PET technology for accurate diagnostic evaluation of patients with coronary artery disease.